


The Right to Remain Silent

by choirofangels



Series: Daddy's Cop [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, omega!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choirofangels/pseuds/choirofangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coffee and doughnut break from the plot of this series.</p><p>Omega!Cas and alpha!Dean smutfest. Cas is a rookie police officer who likes to call Dean 'Daddy', Dean has a day job as a mechanic and he's also the luckiest son of a bitch known to man (in his opinion, anyway).</p><p>100% filth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right to Remain Silent

**Author's Note:**

> AU!wolfverse. (Shifter/wolf 'verse with a/b/o trope; see previous installments or series overview for clarification.)
> 
> There's not much I can say about this except, possibly, sorry about the lack of plot development? :D?  
> I wasn't lying. There is _zero_ plot development.
> 
> Enjoy anyway!

Late one Thursday evening, they settle down next to each other on the couch to watch TV. Castiel ends up lying on his back, sprawled over half of his alpha's lap, Dean's fingers twirling in his hair, absent-mindedly petting him. After a while, Dean settles his hand on Castiel's chest, close to his nipple. It's a genuine accident, but Castiel squirms with anticipation of contact to the sensitive nub, just a little, just enough for Dean to notice.

Moments pass in comfortable silence, Dean's thumb gently stroking Castiel's skin under his shirt. Slowly, so slowly, he moves his hand, stroking across Castiel's chest until his thumb is brushing lightly over his nipple. Castiel giggles, tilting his head back and flexing his neck, pressing his head against Dean's abdomen. 

So Dean stops and, eventually, Castiel settles again, eyes back on the TV even if his thoughts are elsewhere. Neither of them say a word, Dean steadfastly ignoring the occasional glances up at him.

He starts moving his thumb again a little while later, seemingly without warning, tweaking Castiel's nipple between his fingertips. Castiel moans quietly in response, hips bucking up involuntarily, every tweak and pinch sending shooting pains of pleasure-pain translating into oh _fuck yeah_ , right to his cock. He can feel himself start to dampen already, the muscles in his ass softening, relaxing, body ready and willing. Dean pinches his nipple hard, pulling it underneath the thin fabric of his t-shirt; only his time, he looks at Castiel, flashing him a smug smile. He has complete power over his omega with only his fingertips.

' _Daddy_ ,' Castiel whines, drawn out and childish though Dean can clearly see him getting hard in his pajama shorts and fuck, Dean will never get tired of making that happen. ' _Stop it_.'

'Really, Cas?' Dean replies coolly, stilling his hand, palm flat over Castiel's over-sensitized nipple. 'Is that what you want?'

He squirms, shameless, bucking aimlessly in response to all the stop-go sensations to his cock. 'No,' he admits, trying to look all cute and sweet over Dean's lap. He bites his lip, baby blues flashing and whispers, voice hushed like it's his dirty little secret, 'you're making me _wet_ , Daddy'.

'Am I now?' Dean responds playfully, running his fingers back through Castiel's soft hair. He knows he is, he can _smell it_ , but he loves to play games with his boy, watch him act all innocent when he knows the dirty truth of Castiel's fantasies.

'Uh-huh,' he admits, blushing like a schoolboy, shit. 'You can touch it, if you want.'

'I know I can, baby boy,' he responds nonchalantly, moving his hand to pay attention to Castiel's other nipple, the first all puckered and hard. His omega beams at him, back arching, all bright eyes and tiny white kitten teeth. Expressions of pleasure flit across his face and Dean watches as Castiel's cock swells in his shorts; they're almost too small for him and leaving very little to the imagination.

Dean turns back to the television, now only pretending to watch even though he knows Castiel is already in another mindset entirely. He slips his hand underneath Castiel's t-shirt, but even such minimal skin-on-skin contact is enough to get Dean craving more, craving his omega's warmth twisting underneath him. With each tweak and pinch of his nipples, Castiel moans a little louder, unashamed noises proving how turned on he is being toyed with like this.

After a few minutes of relentless teasing, Castiel's breath hitches and he tilts his head back, a loud, desperate moan spilling from his open mouth. Dean takes the bait, he can't _not_ , hand slipping under the waistband of Castiel's shorts. 

Almost immediately, Castiel rolls over onto his stomach, canting his ass up, showing Dean exactly what he wants and, when Dean's fingers reach the pool of slick between Castiel's cheeks, he lets out a low, throaty growl.

 _Fuck_ , Cas is wet.

'Mm, so greedy for it, aren't you baby?' he purrs, middle finger slipping down between his cheeks to stroke at his hole, testing him. Castiel pushes back into the touch, making small, impatient noises. 'Can't even keep still, can you?'

'Your fault,' he mutters quietly.

'It had better be my fault, naughty boy. You know how I feel about you getting yourself off.' He gives a sharp smack to one of Cas' cheeks, as sharp as he can with his hand inside Castiel's shorts, satisfaction coming from the ripple of supple flesh and the excited hiss in Castiel's exhale.

Dean had come home from work a little early one day and caught Cas jerking off. He hadn't even been in heat, the dirty little boy was just too impatient to wait for his alpha to come home. Dean had pretended to be very angry at him from the start; Cas trusts him, knows Dean would never hurt him, and so he'd played along. Cas had pleaded that it had been a trying day at work, that he just couldn't have waited any longer, needed to take the edge off. Dean had called him a dirty little slut and tied him up so he couldn't touch, fingering him so agonizingly slowly that, when Cas finally came, his voice was wrecked and there were tears in his eyes.  
The truth is, walking in on Cas jerking off, watching him freeze, hand on his cock, eyes wide and surprised, a little bit scared, had been up there with the hottest things Dean has ever seen in his whole entire life.

'I know Daddy,' Castiel acquiesces quietly, hanging his head, a pout on his face like he's still ashamed, like he can't see Dean's dick twitch with the memory alone.

'Good,' Dean soothes, running an entire finger between his cheeks, feather-touches to his hole. Dean can barely feel the texture of it because of how wet Cas is, puckered ridges slick and hot.

'Mmnf,' he mutters, biting his bottom lip, eyes fluttering closed. He shifts into Dean's lap a little further, belly resting against Dean's cock trapped in his jeans, ass tilted high like he's waiting to be disciplined for being naughty again.

'I agree,' Dean jokes, chuckling when his omega has the audacity to shoot him a menacing look. He quickly wipes it straight off Castiel's face by slipping a finger inside of him, meeting little to no resistance whatsoever.

Castiel moans a breathy, surprised 'Da- _Oh Daddy_ -!', his face falling slack, head dropping down between his shoulders. He starts rocking back into the contact, Dean flexing his knuckle, fucking him with one finger. 'Mmm, _yeah_.'

'Such a good boy, aren't you Cas?' he praises. 'You'll take anything I can give you, won't you? Such a _good boy_.'

'Yes Daddy,' Castiel replies, all saccharine sweetness and quiet panting. Dean watches the muscles in his arms tense and relax with effort as Castiel rocks over his lap. Not asking for more, not yet, but Dean's prepared to be patient.

They stay like that for a while, Dean casually fingering the moaning, whimpering, half-begging writhing mess over his lap, only stopping once when Castiel tries to use Dean's leg as friction for his own cock.

Naughty, defiant, bad little boy.

He starts again when Castiel apologises without being asked to.

Dean even pretends to watch television again for a little bit, trying not to let on he's paying attention to every single eager sound his omega makes.

Castiel stops writhing after a little while, lying lax over Dean's lap and enjoying the constant feel of his wet finger slipping in and out of him; but, Dean likes to surprise him, especially when he's comfortable like this, getting him all used to something and switching it up. Castiel is more than content to take such a little intrusion, might not even feel it much anymore, so when Dean picks a completely arbitrary thrust to slip a second finger inside of him, he all but squeals before a deep moan echoes in his throat.

'Fuck yeah, you like that baby boy?' Dean teases, smirking down at Castiel's sudden blissed out expression. Cas' voice undoes him in ways he'd have never even imagined. He's sweet and tender one minute, then rough and hard the next.

'Love your fingers,' Cas moans, tilting his head up to look at his alpha. 'Want your big cock inside me _more_ though,' he admits, a cheeky grin flitting across his face.

'Yeah?' Dean plays along, voice rough and low and slow, coupled with the unrelenting pulse of fingers into his omega's slick ass; he wants to see Cas come undone for him. 'You want my big cock in your tight little hole, huh pretty boy? Or maybe in your mouth, working your lovely pink lips for me? Will that feel good, hm? You like thinking about it, don't you baby? I bet you like thinking about being fucked by your Daddy while you're all stretched out and begging? Or would you like me to tie you up again, hm? Helpless baby Cas at Daddy's mercy, pretty cock hard and leaking for me, still untouched even when greedy Daddy fills you up with his come again and again and-.' 

Cas shudders, letting out a breath he's been holding ever since Dean started talking, a loud shout of a moan escaping from him as he comes in his pants, clenching down around Dean's fingers.

'So pretty when you come,' Dean praises, smug as Hell and stroking Cas' hair, slowing the movement of his fingers. Dean gives him a moment to catch his breath before pointing out 'I got you all wet, it's only fair you return the favour.'

Castiel's eyes go impossibly wide at that, his wet mouth falling open just a little. They've talked about this, but Castiel didn't think Dean was actually up for it. He quickly gets up onto his hands and knees, excitedly slipping off of Dean's fingers and onto the floor before Dean changes his mind, sitting on his knees, waiting patiently, eyes sparkling with excitement.

Good boy.

Dean pats his knee and Castiel reaches up to unzip him, muscles flexing as he tugs Dean's jeans and boxers off and shoves them away. Dean's cock bobs up to his stomach, flushed and red. Castiel licks his lips, watching Dean take himself by the base and give himself a couple of slow, clean strokes, just to take the edge off.

Castiel's irises are almost entirely swallowed in black by the time Dean tugs his shirt off and gets up onto all fours, elbows resting on the arm of the sofa. Castiel scrabbles up once his alpha is still and in place, curling his knees under himself at the other end of the sofa, Dean's ass all in his face and _right there_. His cheeks are taut and perky, a cool shade of bronze, warm against Castiel's lips when he kisses each one in turn before gently spreading them wide. 

Dean's legs fall open naturally, exposing him completely and – Cas can't help himself, okay, he's a mischievous little bastard – he blows on it, flicks the end of it with the very tip of his tongue, barely touching. The muscle underneath flutters anyway, a low growl emanating from Dean's throat.

' _Cas_ ,' he warns, looking over his shoulder, voice low and heavy. Castiel lets out a nervous, excited giggle, slick starting to stick to the back of his upper thighs. Fuck, he loves it when Dean's overpowering like that, all he has to do is say his name and he falls straight back in line.

The first broad swipe of Castiel's tongue over Dean's hole has him cursing and clenching his fists. Holy _fuck_. Cas does it again, twice, giving Dean a feel for what it's like, before licking him in earnest, face pressed between Dean's asscheeks, tongue licking long, hard, heavy stripes, ripping moans and repetitive nonsense words from Dean. He speeds up, slipping a little when he has to use one hand to grab the base of his cock and squeeze like Hell to stop himself from coming when Dean all but slams his forehead onto the arm of the sofa, ass rocking back, chanting 'fuck oh _fuck_ baby boy _yeah_ that's it don't stop _fuck_ '. His hand is back to Dean's ass once the wave has passed, spreading him wide again and slowly starting to probe into him with the tip of his tongue.

Dean squirms, quieting a little, clearly unsure whether this even sits right with him, but his omega wants to show him something new, using Dean's lust as a driving force, so he pushes his tongue inside before soothing the stretch with more gentle licking, then licks inside of him again, repeating the pattern until Dean is pushing his ass back in Castiel's face, long, deep moans filling the air. The omega reaches round, lightly running his fingertips over the underside of Dean's knot, just to see whether it's swelling, part of him needs to know-.

The light brush of contact to his knot has Dean's brain short-circuiting. He knows what he wants and he wants it _now_. Pulling out of Castiel's contact, he spins around and pins him to the sofa awkwardly, doing everything in his power to help him wriggle out of his infernal fucking pajamas. They're flimsy and useless and Dean's thinking of banning him from wearing them except, when Dean pulls Cas' pajama shorts off him, with all the intention in the world of throwing them to the floor, he stops, the heady smell of Cas' slick stained into them and infiltrating his senses. They're so _soaked_ he almost wants to lick them, dear fucking God.

Except the pale boy underneath him, looking up with big blue eyes and a finger in his mouth, smells infinitely better.

He sits and pulls Castiel over to straddle his lap, his lithe, skinny figure flexing in front of Dean as he hastily lines his alpha's cock up underneath him, because he's a cheeky little fuck, and pretty much sits straight the fuck down, rocking his hips in tiny, experienced rolling circles.

Dean almost cries at how good it feels, his omega straightening up and taking Dean right up to the hilt. Cas is really, really fucking wet, cool slick soothing the burn of Dean's hot, throbbing cock. If Dean didn't know better, he'd say the omega was in heat and it's just as well because he's too far gone to be anything like slow and gentle, teasing and patient. Each thrust of his hips gets shorter, harder, until he's fucking Castiel at a relentless pace, watching his omega's cock jerk and twitch while he bounces on Dean's dick, his thighs clenching. Dean growls possessively when Cas starts practically chanting whimpers of ' _Daddy Daddy Daddy_ ' to each quick snap thrust of his alpha's hips, each slam back down together.

'Be _quiet_ ,' he instructs, voice sharp in his omega's ear, just to see if he will, just to see if he _can_. Castiel pins his lips shut, voice choked, but Dean keeps up the incessant pace, watching Castiel's face morphing into bliss so intense it almost looks like he's in agony.

Still, not making any noise. Very, very good boy.

Except he's getting even _wetter_ , renewed slick slathering Dean's cock and Dean doesn't even know how this is happening, it should be practically impossible for Cas to get any wetter but he just _is_ , his normally endless moaning substituted by loud squelching noises and the slapping of skin against skin and it's so truly fucking obscene Dean can barely stand it.

'Make noise again now, baby,' he grunts when Castiel is fully hard again, one of Dean's hands curling around the head and twisting, jacking him off. 'Wanna hear you come on my cock.'

Castiel just fucking _loses it_ , the noises being torn out of him are dirty and raw and so, so needy, long strings of vowels flowing from his lips as Dean hits that spot with every single thrust, his swelling knot starting to snag on the tightening ring of muscle. The sweet drag of that sensation, knowing Dean is going to fucking _knot him_ , is Castiel's undoing and he comes hard, squeezing his eyes shut, tipping his head back and spilling onto his alpha's hand, his chest, his stomach and fucking _everywhere_. He rides it out, clenching down and milking Dean's knot, using his tight ring to tease at it, moaning and shaking when Dean comes, spilling into him the first time with enough force to make Castiel's back arch.

He all but collapses on top of Dean, peppering gentle, loving kisses onto his alpha's neck, his ears, in his hair. Dean curses with every rock of his omega's hips, intentional or otherwise, every sensation like a jolt of electricity.

'I love this part, Daddy,' Castiel tells him quietly, moments later, while resting his head on Dean's shoulder. He runs a finger round Dean's nipple slowly, as if to remind him this was how it had all started. 'Love it when you're locked to me, when you- _Mmnf_ -' he moans softly as Dean spills into him again, knot pulsing. 'Love it when you do that to me, Daddy. Feels so good, how much you want me.'

'I want you all the time, my gorgeous baby boy,' Dean tells him, running a hand through the back of his messed up sex hair and kissing him softly. 'All day, every day.'

They manoeuvre themselves into a lying down position on the couch, Castiel snuggled up in Dean's arms, sleepy and nosing, muttering sweet nothings until they both, eventually, fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine, comments very welcome, as is constructive criticism!!  
> Don't forget, if you're interested, I have a tumblr [here](http://choir-of-angels.tumblr.com) if you're into that sort of thing.


End file.
